Someone to protect
by SettsuHeel
Summary: Sesshomaru protects nothing. Or does he?:P SesshxKag for life..rated M just for safety
1. Chapter 1

I was not obsessed. I was just...interested. The girl was a mystery to me. She appeared fragile and weak but the moment her friends or that half breed gets into danger, her pose changes into the one of a warrior. I was standing in the shadow of the trees watching the raven-haired girl leaning her back on the old wooden well she seems to have some sort of an attachment to, her head resting on her arms that were folded on her knees that she kept close to her chest, the salty air around her hitting my nose while I stood there watching her with my golden eyes. I watched her for a while now, the more I watched the more interesting she became. She was a human, but she continued to peek my interest over the span of time. She managed to pull out the Tetsaiga, while I was not able to do so. And she didn't care for my title whatsoever even though she was a worthless human. She never appeared to be scared of me and always held her head high, while demons much more powerful than her bowed their heads to me. All those little things made her interesting to me. It's why I watched her from the distance whenever I got the chance.

She was a kind person. Her friends adored her, the little demon seemed to have thought of her as his mother and she took care of the food and seemed to be quite knowledgeable in the art of healing using things this Sesshomaru has never seen. She seemed to care about my worthless brother as well, taking care of him and staying by his side all the time. However, he seemed to bring her to this state quite often. I saw her sneaking out of their camp to sit down alone in the darkness and let her heart cry out all its worries that he seemed to be the cause of. He and his dead priestess to be exact.

The moon shone on her weeping figure, a slight breeze playing with her hair while I watched her raise her head, her teary eyes and wet cheeks clear indications of her distress.

"How long do you intend to spy on me, Seshomaru?" She said in a raspy voice, not even looking my way for confirmation of her statement. She didn't have the nose this Sesshomaru has but she was able to pinpoint my presence just as accurately. Fascinating. I stepped out of the shadows, letting my figure be covered in the moonlight while she turned her head towards me awaiting an answer.

"This Sesshomaru was just passing by," was my clever answer while my face continued to show no emotion.

"You seem to be passing by quite a lot lately," she looked directly into my eyes looking for her own answer. Her eyes seemed to have a power on her own. I knew she had the power to see secret jewel shards, but does she have any other power? Was she able to see through me just as easily? The more I watched her the more fascinating she became. Her chocolate eyes bore into mine searching for something, but I wasn't willing to share anything. This Sesshomaru has nothing to share with a worthless human. She was just a mystery, nothing special once I figure out this human. I turned around without another word stepping back into the forest, when I heard a cry from a small girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where did you leave to now, my Lord?!"

I watched Ah-Un step into the moonlit clearing with little Rin on his back and Jaken holding onto him leading him through the woods.

"My Lord!" They yelled simultaneously as I was getting ready to leave again until something stopped me. I saw the priestess wipe her tears in a hurry putting on a fake smile on her face, the lightning from the moon covering her red eyes and the fact that she was crying. Rin turned towards the girl when she noticed some motions and smiled brightly.

"Kagome-chan! You're here!" She slipped down from Ah-Uns back and ran towards the girl that wrapped her in her embrace.

"Hello Rin-chan. Didn't see you in a while. Are you faring well?" Her voice was steady, no sign of her earlier distress. I narrowed my eyes at that turning back towards the human females hugging each other.

"Yes! I'm doing good. How about you? What are you doing here alone in this hour?"

The priestess just smiled and stroked Rins hair.

"I just needed a little bit of fresh air, that's all."

I stopped paying attention to the topic of the conversation and listened to her voice. I saw her tears not too long ago so I searched for a hint of fakeness in her voice. Something that would make sense to the situation. Surely, she had to pretend to be this cheerful around the girl, right? However, there was nothing. It was like she pushed her worrying aside for later and decided to just concentrate on Rin instead. How interesting.

"Are you sure its ok to be here all by yourself? The forest is dangerous at night. Lots of demons come out. You shouldn't be alone Kagome-chan."

The conversation hit my ears again and I saw the priestess just pat Rins head and stood up taking a bow with a quilt of arrows from the ground with her other hand showing them to the little girl.

"I have these, so I will be fine. You don't have to worry about me, Rin-chan."

For some reason it still bothered me. I detested the idea of some lowlife demon tearing apart this woman that I still haven't figured out yet. I turned on my heel and started walking towards the village. I stopped at the edge of the clearing looking over my shoulder at the two humans watching them both catch my gaze making sure they could hear me from that distance.

"Come."

I turned to the front again, not looking back this time and could feel the hesitation the priestess felt. Rin though had no restrictions and took her hand pulling her towards me and making her follow as I ordered. Something in that scene clicked in me then. Like it was supposed to be like that. Me, walking forward as the legitimate heir of my fathers' throne, the little girl holding onto the priestesses' hand following behind me and Ah-Un and Jacken following close after them. This seemed right somehow, which just made me have more questions. Why? What does that mean?

 _"Sesshomaru, do you have someone to protect?"_

The last words of my father slipped into my mind and I frowned again, just like I used to everytime I think of that time. I, Sesshomaru, protect nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was slowly disappearing making way for the sun to rise as we made way to the village her group resided in. I stopped at the entrance of a hut where I could smell her friends from and waited for them to arrive as well. I turned to see the priestess smiling. Rin was holding onto her hand and she was telling her all about her adventures while traveling with me and the priestess made sure to ask of every insignificant detail with utmost interest. She seemed to have a mother's aura whenever she was around any children such as Rin or her demon friend, which was a sign she was ready for a mate. She was of age which made me thinking. This Sesshomaru knew she had a habit of disappearing into that old wooden well from time to time. Was it to see her mate? Where was the well leading to? Was she the only one to access the place the priestess disappears to? I narrowed my eyes as I studied her face. No matter how much I watched, there was no answers to my questions and that annoyed this Sesshomaru greatly.

The humans finally made their way to the hut and the priestess turned towards me.

"Thank you for coming with me Sesshomaru. It was nice to catch up with Rin. I haven't seen her for such a long time," with those words she turned to my ward and kneeled to her smiling.

"And thank you for all your amazing stories. I hope we'll meet again soon Rin-chan."

Rin's eyes sparkled at that as she turned to me.

"Can we, Lord Sesshomaru?"

I just narrowed my eyes and turned my back to them both heading back to the forest. I'm not done with the priestess. Not done at all.

…...

The next time we crossed paths was when she and the group she travelled with followed Narakus' scent. It was all over the place, like his barrier was broken. However, the same night was the night of the new moon, the night the half brat loses his powers. I found them without even looking around for them. The fire was burning brightly and the group was sitting in a circle around it, the human stench of the half breed was burning my nose. However, I stayed to look. She appeared to be in a better mood. She held the cat demon in her hands caressing its fur while it purred at her touch. She puzzled me indeed. She was a priestess. Her job was to rid the world of the demons, yet one was snuggled in her lap clearly enjoying her touch.

What would it feel like to be touched by her?

The thought surprised even myself. I was planning to leave, but she caught me off guard. She turned towards the woods, her eyes finding mine, even though a human like her couldn't have actually seen me in here. Yet she did, she looked at me and what shocked me the most, she smiled.

"What is it Kagome-chan?" The slayer asked and she turned back to her group of friends. "Do you sense something?"

The priestess continued to caress the cats fur and shook her head.

"It's nothing to worry about. I just thought I saw something."

"Maybe we should check it out?" The slayer looked at her friend concerned and exchanging looks with the monk. The priestess waved her head dismissively though and just cuddled the cat, which made a pleasing meow.

"It was just my imagination."

"Keh, just go to sleep. We have to find Naraku in the morning." The half breed proclaimed and the slayer just nodded her head laying down while the monk leaned onto a tree closing his eyes. The priestess gave me one more look before I turned around and walked away towards Naraku.

…...

The search was long. Naraku always managed to find a hole through which he slips away and into hiding. The coward was not man enough to fight anyone head on but the more I thought about him, the more I thought he avoided the priestess the most. It came to my attention that Naraku is after the dead priestess so after he's done with her, does that mean he'll go after the live one next? Is the priestess the answer to defeating Naraku?

The more I thought about it the more it made sense in my mind. And by the end of the day there was no doubt about it. The priestess could see the secret jewel shards, which meant that she could see Naraku. That would make looking for him a lot easier. And since he is scared of the priestess there has to be something about her that can help kill him.

That realization almost made me smile. The priestess is needed. This Sesshomaru will then take the priestess as a help for looking for and defeating Naraku. As a bonus, this Sesshomaru will have all the time needed to figure out this human and get over this fascination of her. And then I'll finally get over this human and continue with my life as per usual.

 _I would like to thank you guys for your reviews. They made my day and made me look forward to writing another chapter. You guys are the best motivation! ⌃-⌃_


	3. Chapter 3

It was one of those days again.

The half-breed went in search of his dead priestess while the rest of his group stayed at a small hut waiting for him, unprotected. I saw the priestess sitting on the stairs, her face full of sadness. She always seemed to curl up like she was hurting from the inside and trying to squeeze the pain out of her. I stepped out of the forest and towards her. I knew she could sense me, but she didn't make the effort to look at me. I just stood there, looking down at her as she tried her hardest not to spill more tears in front of me.

"Priestess," my words made her flinch, but she still hasn't looked at me. "This Seshomaru requires your assistance."

She kept her head low but answered me with a soft voice.

"Sesshomaru...," the lack of the title still slightly annoyed me, "what can I do for you?" She asked and finally met my golden eyes with her chocolate ones. I narrowed my eyes at the broken priestess and just turned my back to her.

"Come," was my simple answer and I started to walk away when she startled me with her answer.

"No."

I looked back over my shoulder at her, slight shock evident in my eyes.

"No?"

"I have to wait for Inuyasha to come back," she said pulling her knees closer to her chest.

"You're waiting for him to return from the dead priestess?"

My answer made her flinch again, more pain evident in her face. I felt slightly bad. I wanted the priestess to follow, not to hurt her.

This train of thought surprised me. Since when this Sesshomaru cares about hurting humans? I inwardly growled at myself not sure what all this meant. I kept my face straight looking down at the human girl, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Why do you wait?"

She looked up at me once more before lowering her eyes to the ground.

"I don't even know anymore. I'm aware I can never break the bond Inuyasha and Kikyo have. And I know that even if she is dead, I will never mean more to him."

Her answer puzzled me even more. "Then why?"

"Cause that's what love is. Staying by someones side even though they hurt you. Cause you want them to be happy."

"How can you make him happy if he's with her?"

She stayed silent and I could practically see how her brain tried to find the answer. She didn't seem to find one as she didn't say anything back. Her head just lowered and I raised my gaze from her small frame to the hut they stayed in.

"This Sesshomaru is in need of your service Priestess."

She looked up at me and smiled a bit bitterly.

"If it's something to do with being the Shikon priestess then Kikyo would be your better choice."

"This Sesshomaru needs you," was the simple answer that made the Shikon priestess stop in her tracks.

"Me? But, what for?"

"To defeat Naraku."

She stood up ready to start a barrage of words but I stepped closer to her standing right in front of her and shutting her down before she could even start.

"There is no other way priestess. Naraku will fall by my hand and my hand only. And you will aid this Sesshomaru willingly or you'll be taken by force. The choice is yours priestess."

She narrowed her eyes at me, rebellion visible in her eyes. This was exactly the behavior that confused me the most. Here I stood. The great demon of the west, son of the most powerful demon of all, and yet she stood here with confidence and without a drop of fear in her eyes defying me. Her aura swirled around my demonic one in challenge rubbing against it like a provocative snake trying to make me make the first move. I didn't have to explain myself to these humans, yet she demanded an explanation of me, the great dog demon. Her eyes were sparkling and alive, a sight that I didn't see for such a long time now, since all they showed recently was pain and sadness. It was a nice change to see that spark back in her.

After a short while of silence, she just sighed and stepped back slightly still challenging me with her glare.

"If I follow, you'll explain everything to me and if I decide I don't want to go along with your master plan I'll return and you won't stop me. Those are my conditions."

I was the one narrowing my eyes at her this time.

"Why do you think you're in the position to give this Sesshomaru any conditions? I could kill a worthless human like you anytime I pleased." She desperately needed to know her place.

"Because you need me." Was her simple answer and this time I was taken aback. She did have a point there. I turned my back to her and took a step forward. "Come."

I sensed the satisfaction in the aura around her as I heard her step behind me knowing she followed and a small smile spread on my lips hearing the cheerfulness in a soft hum she started while we walked back towards my waiting ward with Ah-Un and Jaken.


	4. Chapter 4

The more we traveled the quieter the priestess got. Her hum had stopped long ago and after my explanation of the mindset I was in was over and after a few more questions from her side we fell into complete silence. I kept peeking from the corner of my eye at her making sure she's following, even though I didn't have to do that cause I could hear every clumsy human step she made. I just liked to see the changes her face presented me with. It was like an open book waiting to be read. Through my explanation I could almost see the gears turning in her brain trying to process the information and now there was doubt and sadness written all over her face.

When we arrived to the place Rin and Jaken made their little camp Priestess smiled. She saw Rin and immediately walked to her.

"Kagome-chan!" Exclaimed my little ward while hugging onto the priestess.

"Hello Rin-chan. Seems I will be traveling with you for a short while."

The sad and depressed expression disappeared from the face of the priestess leaving just smiles and cheerfulness for the child.

"What is this human doing here, my lord?" Jaken came to my side whispering to me as to not be heard. I didn't bother to look down at the imp while I answered.

"I believe she's the key to this all."

He was left just as confused as he was before his question but I didn't bother explaining further. I had some business that needed to be taken care of as soon as possible.

I returned to a very pleasing scent. The roast beef was nicely cooked with fresh seasoning making the mouthwatering smell travel through the wind into my nose. It didn't surprise me to see Rin and Jaken eat in big gulps almost forgetting to chew on the meat with baked potatoes and fresh mint tea served in front of them while the priestess smiled sipping on some tea herself.

"Slow down or your tummy will get upset."

Rin didn't take any notice of the priestesses warning.

"It's so good though, Kagome-chan. I've never eaten anything like this. What is this herb?"

The priestess smiled softly taking a sip of her tea.

"It's called thyme. I bring it from my home quite often as Shippo likes the taste as well." With the mention of her companion her face slipped into the saddened one again. I stepped out of the bushes with a loud rustling trying to get her attention or at least some kind of attention. None was given my way. As usual she detected my presence without even looking which impressed this Seshomaru. I noticed another serving at the other end of the camp fire, that was not touched by her or the rest of the little group. Rin just happily ate while she smiled at me with her mouth full of potatoes. Did the priestess prepare this for this Sesshomaru?

"So...will you tell us where you went or will you keep us in the dark?" Said the priestess as she finally made eye contact with me. I threw a tied bundle her way and she spilled her tea onto herself as she tried to catch it. She grunted in annoyance glaring at me for my rudeness. I just nodded my head towards the bundle in her hand.

"Change."

"Is it a present from Lord Sesshomaru?" Excited Rin climbed from her seat in the grass to peek into priestesses' hands while she untied the string on the bundle opening it with a curious gaze pulling out a black suit. She tilted her head to the side letting a strand of her raven hair fall to her cheek while she gazed at the suit with puzzled look.

"What's the meaning of this?"

I took a bite of the roasted meat from the plate she prepared letting the unusual taste fill my senses while also catching her confusion.

"It's your new attire. I had it made from a special fabric that will prevent cuts. I think a human like you should wear something other than your short unusual kimono into a battle."

The priestess surprised me when she clenched the fabric to her chest and smiled. Her eyes filled with tears and I wasn't sure what had this Sesshomaru done wrong. Was it disrespectful to her in some way? This Sesshomaru was not familiar with human customs so I just stopped eating gazing at her while she stood up in a haste holding the cloth to her chest and rushed off behind bushes and out of sight. I was puzzled. Was there something wrong with the actions this Sesshomatu took? Rin smiled my way answering my unsaid question.

"She's just very happy Lord Sesshomaru."

I did not understand how a piece of cloth could bring such happiness to the priestess. And how did happiness connect to tears? I was slowly losing hope of ever understanding what this woman felt, even though all her emotions were clearly visible on her face. That realization fascinated me even more.

After a while of listening to the rustling of bushes in the background the rest of us finished the meal the priestess prepared. I was now leaning on the tree while Rin and Jaken slept against Ah-Un resting after the nice meal. The sun was warm battling through the thick leaves of the forest to get to the ground warming the surrounding when she finally emerged. The black suited her immensely. The suit resembled the one her demon slayer friend used, however the material was dark as the night sky, in texture reminding one of leather. It hugged her figure tightly giving this Sesshomru clear guidelines of her physique. She was rather slender, on the shorter side as well, her raven hair matching the suit perfectly. A red trim around her waist and around the shoulder guards with some red strings hanging down for decoration guided the eye to her little waist and accented the fact she was a woman and not a little girl anymore. The black boots reached under her knee and the black quilt decorated with a red string for the top rim and also a red string that was slipping over her chest to hold it on her back matched the outfit greatly. Red fingerless gloves with black string trim were just a tiny detail that completed the look. I was surprised as a small girl that left was now replaced with a full-grown warrior, a battle spark visible in her eyes. For the first time in centuries, this Sesshomaru was left speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days went in a weird pattern that formed. In the morning, we all had breakfast prepared by the priestess. Rin loved her cooking and if I was to say so myself, it wasn't half bad for human food, even though I never used to eat it. I don't need it for nutrients, but the taste is exquisite. After the meal we continued in our travels. What I noticed though was that the priestess preferred to walk besides Rin and talk to the little girl over being carried by Ah-Un like Rin was. For a first couple of days this seemed rather difficult for the priestess but after a few days her condition changed and she grew used to the long distance traveling demons do during the day. At lunch time this Sesshomaru went hunting for some food while the humans went to bathe in hot springs they sought out. After that there was another meal prepared by the priestess from the kills of the hunt and then there was a whole more traveling to do. At night time the priestess disappeared though. She always sneaked out while the dinner was cooking leaving Rin in charge of the meal and wondered off into the woods. She was always in reach of my demonic energy, so I could still feel her presence, but always far away for me to hear what she was up to.

At first, I paid no mind to such a behavior, maybe it was something she was used to doing. However, when this Sesshomaru caught the scent of her blood when she returned back one night, my interest was piqued. Was the priestess harming herself? What was she doing when she was away? And why was it just her fingers that seemed to be covered in some weird type of bandages? This was all rather strange.

One night, after the moon rose high into the sky and the priestess left for her night absence, this Sesshomaru followed. Her scent was something that was easily tracked and with the time we spent together traveling, it grew on me and was rather comforting to have around. I followed her into a little clearing, where the moon shone through the trees and illuminated the female figure standing in a battle posture with the long bow in one of her hands and an arrow in the other, ready to shoot at something. She fired the arrow with rather impressive accuracy at a rather distant tree with a purple glow of her spiritual power surrounding it. Instead of a satisfied nod I expected she just huffed in frustration and drew another arrow. Now I understand the bloody fingers. She fired another arrow which landed right to her first one clicking her tongue in frustration.

"How long do you intend to watch me Sesshomaru?" She said without once again giving me a glance. I knew hiding from her was useless by this point. I walked right to her watching her fire another sacred arrow at the tree that was surely her target.

"What are you doing here, priestess?"

"I'm practicing archery," was her obvious answer and I just narrowed my eyes. I did know what she was doing. But what was she really trying to do? That was my real question but I didn't bother to ask again. I watched her draw another arrow and place the end on the chord pulling as hard as she could and for a moment I saw her close her eyes before she fired. That was strange. Why would someone close their eyes before firing an arrow? The curiosity got the better of me again. This female was something this Sesshomaru could not understand by watching, so I asked again.

"What are you really doing here, priestess?"

She stopped in mid motion trying to place another arrow to the chord, her hand slid to her side clutching the arrow.

"I'm trying to get stronger. I don't want to be protected all my life. I want to fight."

The priestess finally looked at me with her chocolate eyes and I almost flinched as I saw her gaze. She was suffering from something I could not see. She was fighting inside herself with some kind of an invisible demon trying desperately to win. She slowly lowered her gaze to the arrow in her hand trying to explain herself.

"All this time, the fighting I've done in this era, I've always been protected by someone. Always hid when the fight got too intense for a human to be in, yet Kikyo manages to fight, even though she's a human as well. Then why am I so pathetic? Why can't I do things like a priestess should if I truly am one?"

She slid to her knees and a scent of salt and water hit my nose. I gazed down at the crying priestess white her silent tears ran down her cheeks suddenly feeling like I wanted to help her. It wasn't an urgent need, but feelings like that were something this Sesshomaru admired.

"If you truly feel that way priestess, then you're already a better warrior than half demons I know of. All you need is a bit of practice and someone to guide your hand."

She looked at me with her watery eyes and nodded her head standing back up. I stood behind her watching her aim and concentrate on the power slowly surrounding the arrow.

"Don't concentrate on the tree. You have the technique down by now. What you have to imagine is your power and increase it. Imagine you don't have an arrow and you have to shoot something. Try forming an arrow from your own power."

She nodded her head closing her eyes again and taking a deep breath. I felt the energy swirl around the arrow in a mas of power more resembling a ball then an arrow. The priestess huffed and lowered the bow. She looked exhausted from her first big try but after a short break she went and pulled the chord back again giving it another try.

The night was slowly passing and I had to physically drag the priestess back to camp to get some rest. After quite the struggle she went with me after I gave her my word to help her with her practice again the next night. And that sort of became our night routine as well. Every night we both went and I helped her with controlling her power. It was quite similar to my own in nature, which I found fascinating. We focused on the control more than the actual combat first. We sat down and I made her do exercises I remembered my father taught me.

 _"Sesshomaru, the aura surrounding you is not just some inanimate object. It's a living breathing thing, a representation of your life force. That is why it will bend to your will if you learn how to use it properly."_

Those were the same words I found myself saying to the priestess as we sat at the fire back at the camp for the night right before I ushered her to sleep. She looked so much like me when I was younger, eager to learn, hanging on my every word like I was hanging on everything my father said to me. I wanted to get stronger just like him. I wanted to beat him. The flames of the fire brought back a picture of my father fighting that human in the burning palace far away in the East and I had to look away. My father's death was a pathetic end for a warrior like him and that was something I could not ever forgive him, nor his human wench. Yet here I was, sitting in a camp with two human females, one sleeping soundly, resting her head in the lap of the other, while the priestess caressed her hair trying to be strong. I could see myself in the priestess, at least my younger self, that wasn't full of hatred towards humans, the me that embraced my father when he came home from a meeting of the lords, the me that used to bring flowers to my mother from our gardens just so she would kiss the moon on my forehead.

I looked up to the stars after I saw the priestesses head slip to the side, the slumber taking her over and I watched the glimmering light that they provided. Are you really there, in the stars, father? Are you still watching over your lands, your sons or was that just a fairytale? I didn't even know which one I wanted it to be.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days I spent alongside the priestess. For some reason the nightly training sessions brought us closer and now the journey wasn't just me leading the pack, but me actually walking alongside them, talking to them. And in those instances, I've grown to understand the priestess more.

"So, you are the one that actually broke apart the secret jewel?" I asked after she finished explaining the details of her arrival. The fact that she was from another era was still somewhat of a difficult subject for me to grasp, but her strange clothes and the knowledge she possessed made me not doubt her words. Her cheeks flushed at my comment.

"I was not trying to hit it. It was my first time holding a bow so I sucked at it, naturally."

"Then it's a good thing this Sesshomaru helps with your archery," I said, before I could stop myself. I looked over at her with the corner of my eye just to see the priestess clutch the red string holding her quiver to her back, her cheeks flaring a bit brighter as I'm used to.

"Thank you," she said, as I looked her way completely, the fur on my shoulder brushing against her hand.

"That are you thanking me for, priestess?" There was nothing this Sesshomaru did to deserve gratitude, so I was left quite in the blank.

She looked at me and smiled a radiant smile, that made me stare a bit longer than was appropriate. Her face was shining in the sun, her raven hair jumping around her face in a playful way caressing her rosy cheeks, her chocolate eyes looking straight into my golden ones, as if she looked through my stoic mask looking right at the child that was buried deep inside me. Her gaze always moved something inside me I could not name.

"For taking me seriously. For the first time I feel like a true fighter." She clenched the bow in her other hand slightly tighter as her gaze softened keeping it on my face. "Also, for training me and believing in me. I finally feel I'm getting stronger as a priestess, like my power is growing whenever I'm with you."

This statement of hers made me look away.

"That's something any leader of a pack should do. Care for the members, protect them, but also guide them on their way to get stronger, to survive on their own."

The words of my father filled my mind.

"Be sure to both protect and guide your pack Sesshomaru. You will not always be there to save them when they are in danger. Therefore, its best you teach them how to fight on their own to make sure they don't end up as pray. Remember. There is no greater grief for a leader than to lose his mate or his pack."

"So, you think of me as a member of your pack?" She pulled me out of my thoughts and made me look back at her. The soft smile on her lips warmed me from the inside and before I could stop my body it moved on its own and took her hand into mine.

The gesture shocked us both equally. I do not know what possessed me to do so, but the contact with her hand sent an electric shock down my spine making my body tingle with excitement. That was a feeling I have not experienced in a long time. Neither of us moved while I held her hand in mine looking into her shocked eyes watching her cheeks fill with color again. She was undoubtedly a beautiful woman and for some reason the knowledge my worthless half-breed of a brother made her suffer and cry so much made my blood boil. This was an unknown feeling, I've never felt anything like it before. But still, I tightened the grip on her hand while I looked down into those sincere eyes feeling like there was nothing I couldn't say to this woman.

"Kagome, you are the key member of my pack."

The shock and smile mixed on her face making little tears appear in her eyes as she hung her head low covering her face with her long hair.

"That's the first time you called me by my name."

The joy and happiness of her aura surrounding mine made a small smile appear on my lips. I did not understand the emotion. The feelings that rushed through me were something no one prepared me for, yet they were not bad feelings. I saw Rin smiling at us from Ah-Uns back a few feet further ahead of us, while Jaken kept his face straight, even though I knew he was as shocked by my actions as I was. Strangely though, I did not regret any of them.

I felt a slight connection to the priestess. The feeling of betrayal, hurt, suffering and the feeling like there's not a place for you to belong were all something she kept deep inside her. And now, after this while with me, we stood side by side as equals and for the first time I truly felt like this group was a pack. I kept her hand in mine and continued to travel with the woman that made a home for me.

The events that transpired after that were on the opposite note. I did not expect to run into the little group that traveled through the land with my half-breed of a brother as their leader quite so soon. More so as the hand of the priestess was still in mine, tightly clutching my fingers.

"Kagome!" Was the immediate reaction of the demon slayer and the monk, along with the fox kit that immediately jumped into her arms crying like a baby. I did not expect this. For some reason I forgot that there were others that enjoyed her company as much as me or little Rin. She stroked the little kits hair consoling him, yet never letting go of my hand. I continued to analyze the situation taking note that the demon slayer and the monk already noticed the gesture between me and the priestess yet decided to leave it be and talk about how she was, her new outfit and what she was doing. What caught my eye though was my little brother. He stood a few steps back behind the monk, his eyes fixed on her hand in mine. The anger rising in him was visible and wouldn't be contained even with the dead priestess by his side that held his shoulder trying to hold him back.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Were his first words that stopped the happy chat that was spreading through the air.

I felt the priestess flinch at the sound of his voice, looking down to see her gaze fall to the floor. She didn't stop caressing the fox kit, but stayed quiet, not making a sound. That was fine with me. I would love to be the one to do all the talking.

"It's nice to see you as well little brother," the sarcasm dripping from every word of that sentence letting him know I didn't want him near me any more than he wanted me near him.

"Cut the crap Seshomaru. What the hell do you want with Kagome?"

I sighed softly looking down at the priestess. "Me and Kagome have some business to take care of. So, if you don't mind, we will be on our way." I started to walk without even waiting for his response. A loud growl could be heard from him as I tried to pass him, his hand slipping to the handle of Tetsuiga. I on the other hand payed no mind to his actions.

"I know you're after Tetsuiga, but whatever you're planning, using Kagome won't get you the sword."

"You're just a pitiful soul who wouldn't know true treasure if it hit you in the head. Keep your precious sword, I lost interest in it the moment Kagome joined my pack."

The monk and the slayer looked at the priestess staying quiet as ever while Kagome kept her head low covering the blush forming on her cheeks with her long raven hair. Inuyasha shook off the dead priestesses' arm holding him back.

"What did you say?!"

"Since you do seem to have trouble following, I will spell it out for you," I stood in front of him with all my height, my chest puffed out like a true alpha I was, protecting my pack from this nuisance.

"Kagome belongs to my pack now. She decided of her free will and chose the alpha she believes will guide her better. While you kept on running after your dead priestess you didn't realize what you already had by your side. But don't worry little brother. I will take excellent care of this treasure you carelessly threw away."

There was no further need for words. I looked back at my pack, Rin clapping softly while sitting on Ah-Uns back, Jaken tried his hardest to keep the fountain of tears in check, while Kagomes eyes stayed on my figure, never straying to Inuyasha, and smiled taking a few steps towards me letting everyone know, that was the side she chose for herself.

She scanned the little crowd that formed with her eyes, lingering a little bit on the monk, the slayer and the little fox that was still snuggled in her arms.

"I did choose for myself. For the first time in forever I did something for me." she looked up at me with a gentle gaze that made me straighten my back a bit more in pride. "He chose me, he supported me and trained me. He believed in me from the day one and I owe my life to him." She looked back to her friends that just smiled at her listening to what she had to say. "For the first time in a long time I don't feel useless. I'm happy when I'm around him."

The slayer stepped in front of her hugging the priestess and stroking her back. "I'm glad you found your happiness Kagome." I watched the monk nod at her as well while the little fox kit sniffled in her arms. The dead priestess held my half-brother away from the group of people while they talked things out. I was starting to get fond of the slayer and the monk, seeing how kindly they treated Kagome and wished for her happiness.

We took off again after a short session of goodbyes. My half-brother glared at my back till our little group disappeared from their line of sight. The one good thing that came out of that was the fact, that Kagome truly wished to stay by my side out of her own will. She truly wanted to belong to my pack. I smiled up at the sky. You see that father? You didn't have to worry. You raised a true alpha.


	7. Chapter 7

"I sense the Shikon Jewel shards. A lot of them!"

Kagomes voice brought us to attention after a corpse of a demon slid to the floor following the blade of my sword that cut it down. The place we were standing at was a graveyard of demons by the short while we stopped by. I caught a slight scent of Naraku, following it to this valley that was devoted of all life, the only thing surviving in there was the demons that suddenly started attacking us and our small group. Miasma from the valley kept getting stronger with each killed demon, so I ordered Ah-Un to take away Rin and keep her safe. In the meantime, I threw myself into the swarm of demons.

The battle was, surprisingly, a lot easier as I first anticipated. Of course, Jaken used his staff quite skillfully helping to reduce the numbers of demons that crossed our path, however whenever that was not what made the battle easier. Whenever there was a group attack from the side of the demons, and I felt like there might be just one too many, a few sacred arrows hit their target clearing my sight of view once again allowing me to breathe calmly and fight without a worry. The sight was amazing. I watched her with the corner of my eye, just to be sure she was safe, however the sight of her, in a battle stance, with a bow in one hand and an arrow in the other, aiming effortlessly at a demon that charged at her just to see him evaporate into nothing just a few seconds later was breathtaking. I have grown to understand Kagome quite well in our journey together, however whenever she got into battle, it felt like she turned into another being. When she was her usual self, she was kind and her aura felt warm. Right now, though her aura was ice cold, her focus on the task at hand outstanding. The precision of her arrows was like magic. She never missed her target. Never once did she let her guard down. There stood a warrior by my side, supporting me and helping me take care of the small fry.

Her voice..no...warning...of Narakus arrival came just in time. In the heat of the battle my nose being quite occupied by the miasma, it did not pick up his closing in scent. Now that I knew what to concentrate on my nose picked up on him immediately.

His figure came out of the cloud of miasma, his signature mocking grin plastered on his face. He grinned wider when he saw Kagome run to my side holding an arrow ready to draw the bow.

"Well, well, well. What a surprise. Seems the weakness for mortals is running in the family."

I kept my face straight, not letting him get under my skin. His tricks will never work on me. I charged at him, cutting a few of the tentacles he sent my way trying to hold me back. I hacked away at them just so they would regenerate and attack me again. I hated his body. It smelled of miasma and multiple demon parts mixed into one substance. I hacked away another tentacle seeing it regenerate immediately, another tentacle charging at me. I was preparing to hack that one away as well, when a sacred arrow swished by the side of my face, its warm light caressing my cheek, seeing the tentacle evaporate into thin air.

Narakus grin vanished once he felt Kagomes arrow pierce through his right shoulder. He switched his gaze from me to her, his smile vanishing entirely, pure hatred visible on his face.

"Kagome."

I did not like it one bit. His filthy mouth saying her name out loud. However, she did not waver. Another arrow was fired and despite the effort Naraku put into deflecting the arrow, it was useless. She hit him right into the midriff, hacking away the lower half of his body.

"But...how is that possible. She was never this strong."

The confused expression he wore on his face was priceless, yet there was another feature. Fear. It was my time to grin.

"Kagome found a good teacher."

I saw her puff out her chest, holding her head out high. The beast in me howled. I had to shush my thoughts down. This was no time to think about stuff like that. I had to defeat Naraku.

"Impossible," he mumbled, hiding himself in a swarm of demons. There was no way I would let him escape. I put my Tokijin in front of me, channeling my demonic aura into it. It was a second nature to me by now, releasing the burst in the form of a dragon.

"Dragon Strike!"

Demons carrying Narraku perished, however his Poisonous insects caught him in midair taking him out of my reach swiftly. I did not chase after him. He's a coward, always running away when the going gets tough. Kagome lowered her bow, her expression changing from the warrior, to the priestess I've known.

The beast inside me suddenly went wild. The instincts that I've pushed aside in the middle of the battle were now yelling at me.

 _"Make her mine!"_ Yelled the beast and there was no stopping it. I tried to shush it, yet it would not go away. I heard Kagomes voice somewhere in the distance, calling for me, asking if I'm ok and I wanted to answer her, yet I couldn't.

My body reacted on its own. I felt my vision turn red and saw myself get a hold of Kagomes shoulder. She looked into my eyes and I saw concern on her face. She reached with her hand resting it on my cheek and my head leaned into it, a soft dog whine slid from my throat. She caressed it, her fingers on my purple markings sending a shiver down my spine. The beast in me wagged its tail in satisfaction, slowly slipping back into my mind and I regained the control of my body. I closed my eyes, my vision returning to proper colors. She smiled, looking up into my face.

"Feel better now?" I put my hand over hers, keeping it at my cheek.

"Yes."

She nodded her head staying like that for a while longer. Her hand did feel nice. It was slightly embarrassing to lose control of my body like that. It never happened before and I was slightly concerned. However, I don't think anyone could explain what was going on with me at this moment. Slightly scarier thought was: _"What if the beast decides to hurt Kagome?"_ If I do lose control of myself like that and I do hurt her, I would never forgive myself.

That's when a thought came into my mind. There is someone I could ask how to control it better, but I am slightly more concerned about how she would react to Kagome. I looked into Kagomes chocolate eyes and I immediately knew I had to at least try. For her sake.


	8. Chapter 8

We returned to a clearing where Rin sat down picking up flowers and smiled running to us as she saw us approaching. She ran to Kagome handing her the flowers she picked up with a wide smile. Kagome took them with a smile caressing the hair of the child putting one of the flowers into Rins hair making the girl giggle.

"It suits you Rin-chan," said Kagome while she slid to the ground to be on the same level as the girl. Rin took one of the flowers as well slipping a pure white flower into her raven hair making me stare. They did not notice in their little moment over there, but my eyes stayed glued at Kagome, for some reason my body refusing to take her out of my sight. She was beautiful, not even demons back at home could compare to her. A snap of a twig made me turn my head towards the forest, the only thing capable of turning my gaze away from her was the thought of her in danger. I immediately relaxed as my nose picked up a scent of a fox. A small kit walked out of the forest, a few twigs sticking from his hair as he put his hands on his knees resting up. Kagome noticed this and stood up immediately letting out a surprised sigh.

"Shippo!"

"Kagome!" called out the fox kit forgetting about resting and ran towards her. She scooped him up turning around in a sort of a dance as she held the kit to her face snuggling him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked after a while looking into the kits eyes.

"I don't want to be with Inuyasha anymore. He changed, Kikyo changed him."

The kit looked away from Kagome, small tears visible in the corner of his eyes as he turned his gaze towards me. He pushed out of Kagomes' arms and walked towards me, falling to his knees in front of me. I watched the kit as he lowered his head.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru. Let me travel with you and Kagome. I promise I won't bring any trouble."

I looked from the kit to Kagome and Rin watching me with hopeful eyes and then back into the forest as I sensed another presence. Two more shadows emerged from the forest and into the sunlight making Kagome gasp once more.

"We would like to join your pack as well, Lord Sesshomaru," said the demon slayer as she walked to me with monk at her side and a small cat demon on her shoulder. I narrowed my eyes at the situation when the slayer and monk fell to their knee as well showing respect to the alpha. This would be hard to explain once we arrived to the destination I had in mind, yet the look in Kagomes' eyes could not be something I could ignore. She missed her friends and here they were, asking to join the pack, hoping to be reunited with their friend. As if I could say no to that. I just turned my back and started walking again.

"We have a long journey ahead of us." I said while watching Kagome and her friends smile, hugging each other in greeting, tears of happiness appearing on Kagomes' face. A small smile spred through my face as I looked up into the sky. Do you see this father? The pack is growing.

The slayer and monk followed me and Kagome while Rin, Kilala and Shippo played on Ah-Uns' back that was lead with Jaken, who seemed to be very confused by the prospect of traveling with humans. I was slightly confused as well, since I never really took liking to humans cause of the death of my father. Yet here I was, with four humans at my side that chose to follow me, that chose me to be their alpha. I was learning more and more of the human nature from the interactions between them as well. I noticed the monks' affection towards the slayer immediately, he was not even trying to hide it. Was that something common in human nature? To show your feelings?

The slayer and Kagome seemed to talk for hours about nothing in particular, yet they stayed entertained the whole way to the peak of a mountain we were climbing. Humans. They were a strange race indeed yet entertaining nevertheless. The seamless never-ending chatter seemed to calm my senses, relaxing me in a way.

I stopped at the top of the peak seeing everyone stop behind me. I turned to them and offered Kagome my hand. She took it without question even as the slayer and monk exchanged puzzled looks.

"Follow me," were my only words as I scooped up Kagome into my arms and wrapped my fur around her to make sure she would not be cold. Before anyone could ask anything, I jumped up forming a cloud under my feet soaring up into the sky. I looked down to see Shippo, Jaken and Rin riding on Ah-Uns' back, while the slayer and monk sored up on the back of their transformed pet. I nodded my head towards them and turning to look up into the sky to see my goal in the distance silently telling them to not lose my track. Both Ah-un and Kilala managed to keep up with my pace as we traveled in this much faster way up into the sky.

I sensed the slayer wanted to ask a question trying to catch up to me and Kagome, while she stayed cuddled in my arms holding onto my kimono. The slayer, whose name was Sango as I recalled, caught up to me eventually.

"Excuse me, can we ask where were going?"

I just looked in front of me staying quiet until Kagome broke up the silence pointing at the front.

"Look there!"

Sango and the monk that held onto his dear life onto Sango looked up ahead squinting their eyes to see what Kagome pointed at. And there it was. Up in the clouds, hidden away from anyone who might want to enter was a castle.

"What is that?" asked the monk, no...Miroku. I will treat these people as my pack, honoring their names is the least I can do.

"The sky castle," was Jakens' reply as Rin clapped her hands excitedly.

"That's so pretty!" she exclaimed watching the castle emerge from behind the clouds it was hiding behind and before we knew it, we were landing down on the floor, that felt like clouds under the feet. I set Kagome down and watched Sango and Miroku climb down from Kilalas' back making the cat transform back into her miniature form in a burst of flames. Ah-Un managed to land as well, the children staying on its back while Jaken slipped down to take his leash and lead him towards us. I turned towards the castle not moving an inch. I soon saw the guardians rush to our location with weapons in hands, all of them having bright silver hair and golden eyes. Kagomes' eyes widened at the sight just as much as the guards did upon seeing me. They immediately lowered their weapons and kneeled in front of me with their fists held to the heart.

"Lord Sesshomaru, welcome home," they greeted.

I nodded my head and started walking towards the castle, the quizzical looks of the guards watching my little pack stroll through almost made me laugh. Strange bunch indeed.

However, it was not the time for comedy. I had to see my mother as soon as possible and prevent the beast from taking control of my body again, so I don't hurt Kagome. That was my priority, and she was the only one who can help.


	9. Chapter 9

I did not wait to be announced. I stepped right into the large hall where my mother sat on a golden throne with fur sticking from every corner of it making it look rather comfortable. There were dog demons all around her, both male and female, that tried to get into her favor with compliments and gifts, however this Sesshomaru knew better. The door made a huge slam from the force I opened it stopping the chatter that was running through the hall. All eyes turned to me and the small group of people that caught up to me and curiously looked around the room. My mother didn't even blink an eye as she saw me.

"Sesshomaru," she addressed me in greeting and I returned the favor.

"Mother."

"What an interesting company you have there. A monk, a demon slayer and a priestess. Seems like you like the company of humans that can kill you Sesshomaru."

I just narrowed my eyes as I listened to my mother choosing to ignore her statement.

"I came here for a different matter to discuss."

She stood up and walked towards me, yet choosing to walk right past me to Kagome. She leaned in slightly taking a strand of her raven hair into her long-clawed fingers and my body tensed. I watched every flinch of my mother's body making sure she would do nothing to harm her. She sniffed gently and tilted her head to the side.

"Why do you have the scent of my son all around you, priestess?" She asked after she let the strand of hair slip through her fingers and fall back against Kagomes cheek.

"It's because I can't fly and Sesshomaru carried me here," she answered, not hesitating for a moment. My mother narrowed her eyes once again, possibly noticing the lack of the title as she said my name, and turned towards the group of dog demons that were surrounding her previously.

"So, you're telling me your friends can fly? I don't pick up his scent from them whatsoever."

"I have Kilala and monk usually rides her with me," answered Sango as the little cat meows taking the attention from the humans and Shippo and Rin were still seated on the back of Ah-Un.

She watched me with the corner of the eye as she slowly returned to her throne and sat down once again.

"What is it that you want then, my son?" She asked and I just stared at her. Does she honestly think I was going to talk about that here? In front of everyone? She quickly caught on and nodded her head.

"Very well then. We will speak of the matter at a later date. Luka!" She called out and a tall dog demon with sparkling gold eyes and long silver hair pulled up into a high ponytail emerged from the back of the hall. He kneeled before my mother, his closed fist held against his heart as he listened to whatever my mother desired.

"Show our guests to their chambers. Make sure the priestess gets the attention she deserves."

I immediately stiffened. What was that supposed to mean? Luka stood up and walked towards my pack telling them to follow him. As he passed me a small smirk emerged on his lips and I let out a low warning growl. He did understand. He was not to lay a finger on Kagome or he would die.

I knew my mother watched this exchange with interest, however I did not care one bit. Kagome and others turned around after a small bow towards my mother and followed Luka. I kept my gaze on Kagomes back until her figure was out of sight, just to be sure. My mother's clap of her hands brought my attention back to her and the small group of demons started to leave the hall. She crossed her legs after we were finally alone and leaved her head onto her hand.

"You smell of a dog in heat."

I furrowed my brow at her staying quiet.

"Did you come here because you finally think it's your time to find a mate or because of that priestess?"

Her question surprised me.

"What do you know of her?" I asked hoping to get some answers, even though I knew she enjoyed toying with me.

"I know she has your scent all over her, I know she's the only one in your strange pack that smells like that and lastly, I know a dog in heat when I see one. Was she the one who brought you to this state?"

I did not answer once again. She started to have that smug smile on her face and I did not like it one bit. She just sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Like father like son I guess."

I growled loudly.

"I am nothing like my father. I feel nothing for the humans. I, Sesshomaru, protect nothing!"

Was my answer as the beast in me howled in disagreement.

"Is that so?" She asked and fell lower into her chair. "So, you will feel nothing when I offer the priestess as a mate to Luka? You know, he recently came of age and has been one of the best in the kingdom ever since you left." She sounded bored and uninterested, looking over her claws as my eyes turned red. The blood in me boiled and I felt anger like no other.

My mother watched me with a smirk.

"You say you protect nothing Sesshomaru, yet the priestess is dear to you, you tag along with a human child for a long time now and now expanded your bizarre pack by more humans and demon child. You crave a mate Sesshomaru. Someone to protect. That's what the beast inside you wants and it wants her. Am I right? That's why you came?"

"How can I stop it?" My question made my mother burst out in laughter.

"You think you can stop it? There is no stopping you like there was no stopping your father. Once the demon choses its mate it will do anything and I mean anything to make her his. He will be whatever she needs. A mentor, a friend, a brother, a lover."

Her words brought me back to the nights we kept training her archery, to the talks we had about her and by half-breed brother, how her touch sent electricity down my spine.

"The beast will hurt her if I don't learn to control it." I kept my face straight yet I felt my mother see the desperation in my eyes. She just shook her head and waved her hand dismissively.

"The beast would never hurt its mate. That's like trying to kill itself. The bond between the beast and the mate cannot be broken once its fulfilled and until you mark her as yours, the beast will torture you to bend to its will until you finally do."

"I won't." I clenched my fist in determination.

"You don't have a choice in the matter. It's how we are. You can choose your mate. You can even mark her. But the true mate is already chosen for you and you can do nothing about it. If you see her, you know. Something will draw you to her. It can be anything at first. Curiosity. Nice scent. Some mystery. And then you will find yourself running into her more and more. Seems familiar?"

She saw the surprise in my face as she talked and I went through our very first meeting. Indeed. She was interesting. She pulled out the Tetsaiga, something I could not do. The next time we met she shot an arrow a me. She defied me time and time again, not matter how deadly I showed her I was. I nodded my head slightly and my mother took a deep breath and smiled.

"It's not a bad thing to find a mate Sesshomaru."

I watched her face, looking for a hint of mockery, yet there wasn't any.

"It's a wish every mother has that her only son finds the one who will truly bring sense into his world. However, it saddens me deeply that she is a human, my sweet boy."

Another growl slipped through my lips.

"Still hate humans, is that it mother?"

She shook her head.

"That's not the issue here. It's her lifespan. I truly wish for you to find your happiness with this human Sesshomaru, but after all she is a human and in less than a century she will die, and you will stay alone and broken."

She once again came down from her throne just to put her hand on my cheek caressing it.

"That is the fate of demons who lose their mates, my poor sweet boy."

...

I spent the rest of the day in my chamber, which had a convenient view from my window down into Kagomes. I didn't see her for the rest of the day, but now it was getting dark and there was light shining from her room. I watched her open her window taking in the fresh air hearing her soft laugh as someone said something to her and made her turn around. That's when her scent hit my nose and my vision turned red instantly. A growl was heard through the night as the scent of Luka mixed in with hers and I saw a shimmer of silver hair in her window.

 _"Kill!"_ Was the voice of the best inside me that tried to tear through to my body taking control. And when I saw him lean out of the window just to give me a smug smirk I was willing to comply.

Luka will have to die.


	10. Chapter 10

The days went by one after another and the pile of documents on my desk just wouldn't shrink. It is true that I, Sesshomaru of the West did neglect my duties as the Lord for quite some time now, but I would have imagined the job would be important enough for someone to do in my stead and not let it lay on my desk awaiting my return. However, here I was, stuck in my study under a never-ending pile of paperwork that required my attention. That was however something I had trouble with. My attention was with a certain young lady whose soft giggles I could hear even through the thick walls of the castle. It calmed me to hear her voice, to know she was nearby and safe even though she was away from my sight. The soft caresses of her aura against my own made a shiver run down my back. I felt a slight electric charge every time her voice hit my ears, every time my eyes caught a glimpse of her or every time I sensed her presence.

I did however miss her company. The time we spent traveling together seemed like a distant memory and the beast inside me was feeling rather restless not having her by its side. I found myself staring out of my window to catch a glimpse of her more times that I can count by now, trying to search for her with my demonic energy making sure she was safe and sound, desiring at least some sort of a contact with her. The slight tickle of her aura that caressed mine from time to time made me smile. I knew she was looking for me too. And as much as my mother and that mutt Luka kept her occupied, she still thought of me and searched at least that little bit of contact between us.

Today, however, was different. I could not sit in that room anymore. Her absence was starting to get unbearable. I walked down the dark halls illuminated by an occasional candle, my kimono in a slight disarray after a long day of moping around my office. I got a few curious stares as I, lord of the West, could not be seen in anything but perfect attire. This time I did not care for such things. I was in a hurry; my beast was as anxious as I was to meet the priestess. No...to meet Kagome.

Sooner than I thought possible I found myself in front of the door to her chamber knocking softly to not frighten the priestess. She opened the door, not looking surprised at all. I knew she knew I was coming. It was her beautiful eyes that met mine in an instant that stole my words away from me. She peeked through the small gap, her burning cheeks visible in the tight space she allowed me to see and my shoulders relaxed. She was near me again, standing where I could see her. I pushed the door open a bit more looking up and down her light purple night gown that hugged her slim body in all the right places. I felt a slight growl escape my throat as her scent filled my nose. I stepped into her room closing the door behind us and without a thought wrapped both my arms around her waist. I buried my face into her hair letting her warmth fill up my empty body and suddenly I felt like all the energy was pumped back into me.

"S..Sesshomaru?"

Her soft voice sounded like angel's song in my ears, and the scent of her hair calming my mind, the feeling of her body against mine letting me relax muscles I didn't even know I was stressing. I loved hearing her say my name. I felt her little hands wrap around me, stroking my hair with one and holding me close with her other one. Her touch made a purr come out of my mouth, a sound that surprised both her and myself. The emotions I held bottled up inside me for days were now freely bursting out of me, but I did not mind. She knew already. She knew how dear she became to me. She knew how much I carved her presence, her touch, her warmth. Just the way her embrace felt made my heart beat faster. I did not want to lose that feeling. Ever.

"Kagome."

The softness of my voice felt distant, yet very familiar at the same time. The feeling of content spread through my whole being as I held her against me. I felt her clench her hands holding onto my kimono as I nuzzled my face into her hair. I did not feel I had to hide myself in front of her anymore. She truly was the one destined to be by my side.

"Be mine."

My words filled the room. I wanted her to be mine, to stay with me and to lead that strange pack of ours, maybe even make it larger with a few pups. That was my wish. I felt Kagome hide her face in my kimono. I stroked her hair as we stayed there, wishing he moment could last forever.

But even forever wasn't long enough. The knock on the door made us both jump away, her warmth leaving my arms as the door opened. There stood the object of my utmost hatred. Luka smiled as he saw me inside, Kagome just turned her head away, hiding her blushing face in her raven hair. It was just a second, but I already longed to see her face again. I never wished to take my eyes off her again.

"My apologies, Lady Kagome. I did not realize you had a guest at such a late hour."

His words made me frown.

"Speaking of late hour, what are you doing here?"

The words came out much harsher than I originally intended.

"No need for such a harsh tone My Lord. I simply follow your mothers' orders and wished Lady Kagome to see the moon flowers. They are quite the sight this time of the year."

He bowed to me in respect, but my ears caught on the slight teasing in his voice. I did not like him being around Kagome. I did not like him being with her alone at night, in fact, I didn't want him anywhere near her ever. She was mine.

"You don't need to fulfil her orders anymore. I will take over entertaining Lady Kagome."

Luka straightened his back looking back at me, his gaze not wavering at all. The soft and pleasant smile plastered on his face did nothing to hide the burning fire of gold behind his eyes though. Kagome stepped between the two of us placing one hand on each of us making sure we stay apart. She turned to Luka and gave him a sweet smile.

"Thank you, Luka, but tonight I would like to spend some time with Sesshomaru. We can hang out some other time."

I looked down upon her small frame. I did not like her promise of seeing him some other time, but her choice in company pleased me. I saw Luka watch her face for a short amount of time before his posture relaxed and he gave her a bow.

"As you wish My Lady."

I watched him turn his back to the both of us as Kagome kept her hand on my chest. I was not sure if she was aware of the effect of her touch on me, but I sure was. The warmth spreading through my being made my own energy jump. She turned to me looking into my eyes with her big chocolate ones and tilted her head slightly to the side.

"What are moon flowers?"

...

The moon was full, shining down on a clearing of wild white flowers, that seemed to shine in the moonlight. Kagome sat right by my side, leaning onto my shoulder, as I had one of my hands wrapped around her slim waist. The soft wind made her hair tickle my cheek from time to time as we watched the scenery. We didn't say much; the silence was plenty for us both. I did wish to hear her answer though. As if reading my mind, she spoke up while looking up onto the moon.

"I wish to stay by your side Sesshomaru. As selfish as that sounds, I feel at ease when I'm with you."

She looked me straight in the eye, the rosy blush on her cheeks looking so alluring. She did not realize how much I craved for her to stay with me. Her words were enough to both make and destroy my day. The effect this human girl had on this Sesshomaru...I still couldn't believe it. Yet here I was, leaning down to meet her lips with mine for the first time, to promise to love and cherish her forever, to make her mine.


	11. Chapter 11

I was in my chamber sitting on the window and looking down into the garden where Kagome and Sango sat and talked, while Rin and Shippo played together. Ever since that night I could not take my eyes off her, she drew me in whether I wanted it or not. It was all beyond my control. I was aware of how fast my intentions changed, but to me it was the most natural thing. Mother was right. I would be whatever she desired. Back then, when we traveled together, I was satisfied with being her mentor, teaching her and being by her side. However, now that wasn't the case. Was that me that changed or was it Kagomes feelings towards me that made the change?

The knock on my door pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked over my shoulder seeing my mother enter the chamber followed by Luka.

"I heard you sent my servant away," she said, disregarding the greeting altogether.

I did not deem necessary to answer. I just looked away from them and back to the focus of my attention. I heard my mother sigh and come closer sitting opposite of me on the window.

"So that's how you decided?" her voice seemed much gentler than usual, I felt her gaze upon me as I just continued to avoid her.

"As you said. I don't have a choice."

The words coming from my mouth were true. I could not help how I was feeling. I was puzzled however if those feelings were mine, or just a reaction to something I did not catch and my beast instinctively understood. She must have sensed my unease because suddenly there was her hand on my head giving me a pat just like she used to when I was a child. I looked up at her, the gentle smile on her face making me stare. I haven't seen that kind of expression on her face for centuries.

"Do not overthink this Sesshomaru. It's not something that you can explain. It's simply an instinct, however that doesn't mean the feelings are fake. You react to that girl, meaning she must have feelings for you as well. The demon slayer told me you used to be her teacher and I bet you were satisfied with that because that was what she needed. Now, there's something else she wants. You."

I felt the soft caress of her hand on my hair and I looked back upon Kagome. Seeing her smile so cheerfully made my heart flutter. Mother was right. For me to react this way, she must have some feelings for me.

The scene was so peaceful. I wished the time to stop just to stay in this moment a little bit longer. My wish however was not granted. One moment there was cheerful laughter and the warmth of my mother's hand upon my head and the next I saw Kagome jump up in alarm looking around, panic evident on her face. Sango jumped up with her asking what was wrong. My mother Luka and myself looked in alarm around the garden, hoping to see what distressed the priestess. She just looked up at me, finding my golden eyes with her chocolate ones and she mouthed to me clearly, to make sure I could decipher her words.

"Naraku."

The next thing I knew she started running towards the castle with Sango and both kids closely behind her and I turned around slipping from my mother's touch. There was still something that needed to be done.

...

I found Kagome a few moments later in her room, changed into the clothing I provided for her putting the arrows into her quiver. I was about to protest and tell her to stay put but she brushed past me before I could say anything, determination clearly visible on her face.

"Do not try to stop me Sesshomaru. You said you thought I was the key to defeating Naraku. If I can stop him I'm going."

I did not dare protest anymore. She was right. I still thought of her as someone necessary for the fight, but the feeling of unease clenched my stomach when the thought of her getting hurt in the battle crossed my mind. I walked behind her, even in a dire situation like this one she still had an enormous effect on me. The way her hips swayed I front of me made it very difficult for me to not just grab her by the hand, press her against the wall and...no...this is not the time.

We walked out of the castle and Kagome pointed right in front of her.

"It's coming from over there. There is a large number of shards there, it has to be Naraku."

Sango and Miroku joined us as soon as Kagome finished that sentence, already sitting on Kilalas back and ready to help.

"We're going with you. We both have our own score to settle with Naraku."

I just nodded my head. I would not stand in the way of my pack getting revenge on Naraku. Everyone deserved a piece of him and they would all get one. I took Kagome into my arms and gave my first order to my new pack:

"Then lets go."


	12. Chapter 12

We set out to find Naraku and thanks to Kagome being able to pinpoint his exact location, it was no hard task at all. Rin, Shippo and Ah-Un stayed behind at my mother's castle so they're out of harm's way and seeing the dense miasma surrounding us, it was a good decision. The demon slayer and the monk seemed to have some sort of a protection mask on their faces and were dealing with the miasma just fine. My only worry was for Kagome's safety, but even there I needn't have worried. The sacred aura surrounding the priestess tickled my arms as I carried her in the direction she pointed at and purified the miasma instantly. A sense of pride rose in my chest as the clean air hit my nose, she sure has grown.

When we arrived, Naraku was already waiting for us. His words washed around me without any meaning, I did not come here for chit-chat. I could hardly see anything through the thick miasma. I set Kagome down and immediately set out for an attack. For the first time though, it felt like we were a real pack. I just faintly realized the presence next to me as a huge boomerang shaped weapon flew by me cutting off his escape route from one side, while the monk was covering the other one with an opened wind tunnel in his arm. I stroke right from the front as he covered his body in disgusting tentacles just to block my blow. From the corner of my eye I saw Kagome as she ran towards the side of the battlefield. She kneeled down to something that I didn't pay any attention to but when the dust settled, I noticed the silver through the dirt. The half-breed was lying motionlessly on the ground, clearly unconscious. She then turned to the side as I sad the dead priestess crawling towards him with a badly wounded shoulder, the scent of blood hitting my nose.

I dodged the attack from Naraku and cut through another set of tentacles as I more felt than saw the aura from Kagome reaching towards the dead priestess in an attempt to heal her wound. It seemed like she had experience in doing that and I figured, it wasn't the first time Inuyasha put her in a position like this. She didn't seem worried though. I didn't feel any negative emotions as my aura brushed against hers in reassurance, even though she clearly didn't need any. I set my attention to another combined attack on Naraku to let her do her thing.

"How convenient, I get to kill them both at once."

"You won't lay one of your disgusting tentacles on her."

I saw Kilala grab onto the unconscious half- breed and threw him to the side so he wouldn't get caught up in the fight and I internally smirked at the rough treatment he was getting.

I stood my ground firmly and any demons he tried to send at Kagome ended their life by my blade. She didn't even blink, focusing completely on her task. I was slightly irked, that she dropped her guard by that much, yet as the battle progressed and the demons attacks kept on being focused more and more on her motionless figure as she healed the dead priestess, it came to me. She didn't bother with distractions, because she believed in me. She put her trust into me and the demons slayer with her monk so completely; she left herself totally defenseless in front of her worst enemy.

It was evident that Naraku saw that as well, as his brows furrowed in frustration. She was so close, defenseless yet so far away from his reach. "Interesting," he said as he watched me protect the priestess behind me.

The battle was easy because of the great work the demon slayer and the monk were doing so protecting Kagome was only a minor task for me. I always thought of humans as useless in fights between demons, but they just kept proving me otherwise. Miroku's wind tunnel was a strong weapon and even after he had to close it off because of the poisonous insects, his sutras and fighting ability were killing demons left right and center, not to mention Sango, who certainly earned her title of a demon slayer. I charged at Naraku once more, cutting and slashing away at his made up body, my mind cleared of worry for my pack, they were a capable bunch. However, try as I may, the finishing blow was escaping me. The snake kept finding loopholes from which he kept escaping his nearing death. It all ended when a sacred arrow swished next to my ear, caressing my cheek with the warm light and found its way right into Naraku's left shoulder. We all turned to Kagome, who stood by Kilala, who had the dead priestess over her back and ran towards where she threw the half-breed in the first place. Kagome was standing tall in her fighting outfit, her bow in hand and aiming another arrow at Naraku.

His face changed spitting nasty words on her accord as she sent another arrow into the right side of his monstrous body purifying it in an instant.

"You little wench!"

His whole attitude change as he noticed the power of her arrows, his reactions clear that he was trying to flee again.

"I won't let you this time!" she exclaimed and closed her eyes. The power surrounding her arrow grew to sizes I have never seen before. I just stood and watched in awe as she charged up the arrow, her aura begging to be released. I snapped out of my gaze, when she finally opened her eyes and released the arrow.

"Everyone! Follow up on Kagome's attack!" I cried out as the dragon strike surrounded my sword and I released it so its aura danced around the charged arrow, seconds later even the demon slayers and monks attacks joined in and Naraku had no place to hide.

His agonizing wails of pain and a black Shikon jewel lay on the ground in a cloud of dust were the only signs that this time, the attacks actually hit.

Monk quickly looked at his hand, where once the wind tunnel was, tears spilling from his eyes.

"It is over."


	13. Chapter 13

I watched Kagome as she went towards the tainted jewel on the ground picking it up and purifying it in an instant. The jewel shone a bright pink light, so clear and calming even to my eye. It almost mirrored the comforting glow of her aura as it swirled happily in her hands. She held the jewel to her chest and smiled my way.

"We did it." She proclaimed.

I just nodded my head her way in confirmation as the relieved sighs were heard all around from the monk and the demon slayer. It's finally over; we can all finally live in peace.

Everything moved so fast from then on.

Sango immediately set off to find her younger brother and upon finding him she brought him back to discuss the future. Kikyo and Inuyasha were not happy about the outcome. The dead priestess insisted that the jewel needs to be completed, or else the demons will never cease to follow the boy. The solution was quite simple. Upon taking the jewel from his back, one swing with my Tenseiga and the boy was as good as new. The problematic memories he had were something even Tenseiga couldn't fix, I'm afraid.

After that, the jewel was complete and now sat proudly around Kagome's neck, shining brightly as ever. We were in my chambers, each sitting on one side of the window overlooking the gardens looking out on the Moon and letting the calming breeze flow around us, enjoying the peace that followed. Kagome was afraid of the assumed problems that would arise with the sacred jewel being around demons, but the dog demons don't believe in shortcuts when it comes to power and have no use for such things. After a few days of her being on the edge, she was finally able to calm down and enjoy her time with me even in this time.

"So now what?" she asked as we sat there and I turned my gaze to her.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not quite sure what she was pointing at. I still couldn't believe, she was sitting here with me. After everything was done, the monk and the demon slayer settled in the human village and started to work as demon slayers to earn living together, my assumption was, they intended to form their own pack soon. Kohaku and Kilala went on on their own, apparently he wanted to redo the demon slayer village and bring back its glory. Shippo went on some kind of fox trial; apparently it's needed for fox demons to level up in power. And Rin, Rin stayed behind in the human village with the old woman Kaede that reminded me, she needed to learn how to live with humans too. So now, here I was, in my own home alone with the person who my heart oh so much desired, looking into her beautiful face and thinking about the future. Father, where did I go right in all this?

"I mean the Shikon jewel. Until I have this, the demons will do after me. I'll live the same life as Kikyo all those years ago." She brought me back with her voice looking back straight into my eyes.

"Then stay by this Sesshomaru's side," was my simple answer and I watched in amusement as her face turned from shock into a bright red face of embarrassment. It was incredibly amusing watching her expression change as she thought about my proposal, knowing I meant every word of it. She finally looked at me, a look of longing in her eyes.

"I can't."

I watched there, my body tensing at her reply. "Why not?" What was wrong with this Sesshomaru?

She took the jewel into her fingers looking down at it.

"What if another demon comes and tricks us the same way as they tricked Kikyo and Inuyasha? I don't want to hate you," she looked back at me, tears threatening to streak her cheeks. I leaned in, my hand wrapping around her waist pulling her to my side. I myself could not even think of the possibility of her hating me. I couldn't bare even the thought of it.

I wanted her. I wanted this human as my mate, as my friend, as my companion. Her presence, her scent is something that in the time we spent together became something that I required.

"This Sesshomaru would not be tricked by some lowly demon," I said fairly confident in my statement. "You know I have no need for the thing around your neck."

She smiled slightly leaning against my body, the demon inside me purring with happiness at her gesture, the smile making my own mouth curl into one.

"You say that now, but what if a situation arose, when you'd have to choose between your lands and me? I could never ask you to choose me like that. This jewel brings nothing but misfortune."

I heard her sigh and my grip on her tightened.

"I just wish just stopped existing forever." She leaned her head on my shoulder as she said that seeing comfort in my embrace which I was more than happy to provide. It all ended in a very short time though. The jewel on her neck suddenly shone brightly, blinding this Sesshomaru and we both heard a foreign voice.

"As you wish."

The faint cracking sound was heard and before long, the light disappeared along with the jewel, and to my horror...Kagome as well.


	14. Chapter 14

I was just making the final preparations for my departure. I watched my reflection in the big wall mirror in my luxurious apartment in the center of Tokyo. My silver hair tied in a neat ponytail, the black suit tailored specifically on me made a great luxurious first impression along with my silver tie and waxed out black business shoes. I strapped my Rolex watch onto my wrist and gave my reflection one more look through and closed my eyes to concentrate on the illusion magic I had to put on my face every single time I left the confinement of my place. The pointy ears got rounded, the markings on my face faded and the shard claws and fangs got dulled. I sighed in discomfort. Even after 500 years I could not get used to the way things were.

The powerful demons like myself are in hiding from mere humans, all cause of the technology they mastered. Their weapons stronger and faster than anyone could match, they fear anything that is not to their knowledge and they shoot before they ask questions. Yet I refused to change the color of my eyes. The gold behind the hard look still very much present.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

I looked over my shoulder to see a young man standing behind me with a pile of papers in his arms pinned to a clipboard. His fitted suit and tie making him look very professional, yet the childish charms of the young fox boy were still very prominent, even though his illusion magic was on a higher level than my own. He sure grew up to be a reliable companion, yet I thought of him as so much more.

"I told you not to call me that," I answered seeing the smile on the boy's face.

"I'm sorry, father. I just received a text that the limousine is ready for you downstairs."

I nodded my head in his direction and put my keys and cellphone into the pocket of my suit. I petted Kilala that lay on the couch near my coffee table on which I kept my keys and motioned for Shippo to follow me.

"I'm ready. Let's go, Shippo."

.

.

.

I watched the city scenery around us as the limousine made its way through the busy streets of Tokyo and listened to the voice of my now adopted son as he read through the papers he was holding.

"..The stocks are on the rise as well so we should reconsider selling right now as well. Taisho industries have a major investment in the lands over there and selling now could cause a large loss."

"We will hold on on selling then. I don't mind waiting for a while to see how the market develops in that area. I doubt we will make any more there though. The boom already happened, so keep the file on top for me so we don't forget about it," I gave my own input on the matter as Shippo dutifully wrote comments on them for me and did as I said.

It has now been 500 years now since the day she disappeared from my life without a trace. But even after such a long time, there wasn't a day I did not think about the girl that held my heart in her grasp for all eternity. I have never taken a mate, even when times changed and humans took control of the world, even when demons became almost extinct. Even when Sango ad Miroku left to make their own little pack and lived a very happy life. I still watch over the kids of their kids who had kids and so on. The Taisho corporation recently even payed for the university tuition for three of the young ones in full and it always brings joy to see them blossom into wonderful people. Young Yumi looks so much like Sango it almost hurts to look at her. I stay in contact with all of them, brings my tortured at least a little joy to see a children's postcard in my mailbox for Christmas from one of them. But even with that, and Shippo and Kilala by my side, there is still a big void inside me present.

My business partners nag me about the future of the Taisho corporation, the biggest real-estate company in Japan. They want an heir. Even though I always told them that Shippo would take over once I will not be able to continue, they do not stop. They set up extravagant business parties with pretense of betterment of the company, yet I see them setting up meetings with the ladies to try and find me a mate. What they do not know is, this Sesshomaru already has a mate. The only problem is, I have not seen anything about her in the last 500 years.

"Father?"

Shippo broke my string of thought as the limousine stopped in front of an old temple.

"You insist on visiting the properties for buy yourself this day of the year but are you sure you're alright?"

I can see the worry in his face, same every other year on this exact day.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now let's persuade the residents to sell the property so we can expand."

Shippo nodded and made his way out of the car. I took a deep breath, put on my professional mask and followed in his footsteps.

.

.

.

The Higurashi family was the most stubborn family I have ever met. We planned to buy their property a long time ago and build a new hotel there, even offered to pay them generously, yet they refuse to budge. No matter how much money they got offered they refused, even though the temple they live in is old, run down and in desperate need of renovation.

Why even bother with this in this day and age?

Peoples gods became power and money, barely anyone ever prays to the gods anyway, so their desperation to keep the place in this very state puzzles me. I had countless people over here trying to persuade them, but no logic applied to these people. That's why, I decided to visit them personally.

I walked up the long staircase, taking a note of the climb being impossible for the elderly.

As I arrived into the main grounds, I could see the dire state the temple was in. there was a recent fire that destroyed half a shed, there were some boards that did not look safe anymore, yet the grounds were kept clean, the temple had fresh flowers and the sacred tree had new charms installed keeping it in perfect conditions. These people valued the temple more than their house. I glimpsed at the tree that my half-brother was sealed to such a long time ago and I got a new urge to demolish this place once and for all. I made my way to the door of their house and knocked. I heard a soft voice and gentle footsteps approaching me:

"Just a minute!"

Once the door opened, I stopped in my tracks. The smell that hit my nose hit me like a truck. From the corner of my eye I could see Shippo just as confused as I was.

In front of me stood a woman. She looked fairly young, had big chocolate eyes and a smile on her face. She reminded me so much of Kagome I took a step back.

"What can I do for you young man?" she asked after she saw my stunned expression.

I needed to get my thoughts together so I composed myself as quickly as I could, clearing my throat and looking straight at her.

"My name is Sesshomaru Taisho and I'm the current head of the Taisho corporation…"

She did not even let me finish as she frowned and chastised me like a mother would her pup.

"I told this to your people and I will say it to you too young man. We will not sell the temple."

I was stunned by her strict voice. Even my own mother didn't talk to me like this. I frowned myself. She even had the attitude Kagome had. Why is this woman so close to Kagome?

 _Could she be Kagome?_

The thought the beast get to my head made my heart racing. That would explain the scent, even though it is a bit odd. I definitely smell Kagomes scent, I could never get that wrong. But this woman's scent is a bit different? A smallish child came running to the door and grabbed the woman by her leg.

"Mom, who is this?"

My heart stopped. Mom? If this is Kagome, is she a mother? Did she take another mate?

"It's the people from Taisho corp again, go do your homework Sota," she said in a calm voice and after a brief stare from the boy he did as his mother said and run off to. I could barely speak.

"You have a child?" I asked before I could even catch myself.

The woman suddenly changed, as if she would love nothing more than to talk about her precious kids.

"I have two of them."

That's such a Kagome behavior as well. My heart sank into my stomach, I felt like I will be sick. Is this where my Kagome has been all this time? Away from me, finding another mate?

I saw Shippo ruffle through the papers hysterically as if he was trying to make sense of this as well. Could this really be her? I was totally crushed in front of this woman. Would she look at me and not know who I was? Even though the illusion magic was in place, my features didn't change that much.

I could not make any sense of this in my head. How could she travel in time like that? Then I remembered. She told me about traveling through time through a well when I trained her. Does this shrine have a well?

"Can I ask you one thing? Does this shrine have a well?"

I could see the woman pale softly.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

I was positive. This woman was Kagome. She moved on without me like I should have done a long time ago. I was about to leave when Shippo interrupted everything.

"Excuse me miss, but what is your name?"

"Asako," she said and before I could ask anything more a bright light came from what I assumed to be the well.

I did not believe it. The scent that hit my nose in that instance was unmistakable. Asako was not Kagome because Kagome was….

"Mom! Something happened and I can't go back!"

Her panicked voice was like melody to my ears. My body reacted sooner than my thoughts as I rushed to the door to the well and before I could open it, she rushed out and fell straight into my arms.

 _She was here. Kagome was with me again._

Her scent, her warmth, her voice….it was really her.

She looked up at me confused for a second, then her eyes widened and she shrieked out:

"Sesshomaru?!"

I could not help it. I held her tightly in my arms, nuzzled my nose into her hair as teas ran down my cheek. The illusion magic I was trying to hold in front of her mother long gone, disappearing into nothing as I held my mate in my embrace again. She was here. She did not leave me. She came back to me.

I cupped her cheek and without thinking leaned down to kiss her. Her surprise was evident, but she did not fight me. After a while she pulled away and wiped my tears away.

"Sesshomaru, what happened?" how are you here?

"I thought I lost you. You just disappeared. For 500 years I searched for you..."

Her eyes filled with tears hearing my words as she held onto me, her voice shaky.

"Oh God, that had to be terrible. For me it was an instant, but you went through 500 years..."

"Excuse me. What is going on?"

Her mothers confused voice brought us back to reality. Oh god. I had kissed her daughter right in front of her, my disguise was revealed in front of her as well and now my claws, pointy ears and markings were visible. I was screwed.

"Ma'am I…"

"Mom, this is Sesshomaru. Inayasha's older brother that is a full demon. I told you about him remember?"

Her words shocked me. She talked about me to her mother? When?

"Oh my," said her mother in a sweet voice her voice sounding happy for some reason. "You should have told me you were the one who helped our Kagome so much. I would have invited you in for some tea. Where are my manners. Please, come in."

.

.

.

Things were crazy from there. Her mother and me had a conversation about why she didn't want to sell the property, and it was cause of the well and that her daughter traveled through time through there. Since it will not be needed anymore, they agreed to the very generous offer from me to sell the property and to relocating into the luxurious complex I lived in, which in turn meant, I got to move Kagome into the same apartment I lived in. I did not let her out of my reach for a few days from that moment. She had to fight me to go anywhere by herself but the reassurance of her scent in my apartment, around my furniture, in my arms calmed my nerves to no end. My business partners were very surprised, slightly confused but in the end happy when I introduced Kagome to them as my fiancé. They finally got what they wanted from me. And me…I could not have been happier.

As we lay in our bed me holding her hand in mine and our foreheads touching, my moon now reflected on hers now that she became my mate, I could not have been happier.

 _Father, I finally do have someone to protect._


End file.
